Black Cross Waifu Empire Wiki:Black Cross Waifu Empire
"Für Kreuz und Ehre!" - motto The Black Cross Waifu Empire is a VRChat and Discord-based organization that allows its members to travel back into the World War Two era and protect the common VRChat user from a myriad of threats. Lead and governed by their leader, Rott, the group strives to bring forth the best values of the German military, while also being respectful of players around them. History Independence The birth of the Black Cross Empire was the result of a coup and eventual separation from the well-established Black Sun Waifu Military. The initial split was due to a dichotomy of opinions in the BSWM over the potential changing of their theme from early-mid century Germany to that of a more futuristic approach. A good majority of the members wished to keep it World War Two-centered, and that majority organized under the leadership of Rott, who transformed the ashes of the Black Sun into pure iron: the new Black Cross. Those who witnessed the event refer to it as "The day the Black Sun was eclipsed". The official founding date for the group is 29 November, 2018. Modern Order As of now, the group is trying its best to present a good public image and recruit new members into its ranks. Though, this is no easy task. Like any other German-themed group, the BCWE's members have had their fair share of backlash just by going into public worlds and recruiting, but this hasn't discouraged them from welcoming new recruits on an almost daily basis. * Recruitment Patrols: These non-mandatory events are crucial in keeping the BCWE's members active and engaged within the VRChat community. To put it simply, the Generals or designated individuals will gather a group of soldiers from various branches within the military, and traverse through public worlds to seek out who might be an asset to their ranks. However, these patrols require collaboration from both the leaders and the participants. There is little to no joking around (this is done when soldiers are off-duty or in the text chats of the Discord server, IE on their own time.) and everyone involved must listen to any orders given to them. * Mandatory Events These events are held on less-often occasions, and require an excuse for absence. Such events usually include, but are not limited to: promotion ceremonies, medal competitions, or meetings. The Generals present at these events pay close attention to attendance, and will often commemorate those who show up often. * Joining and Gaining a Uniform After reading the information provided on this wiki, one might find themselves interested in joining the ranks of the BCWE. You can be recruited on VRChat if you find yourself amidst the members of the group in a public world, or receive the link from an existing member. Upon joining, one must choose one of several branches to enlist in, then start out as an Antwärter (OR-0). To become eligible for a uniform, you must attend a recruiting event to prove your worth. Once all this criteria is met, you are ready to climb up the ranks of the BCWE by showing your support to the Empire. This is not the end, this is only the beginning of a new era. we will grow and thrive again, you cannot defeat us. VRChat_1920x1080_2018-12-06_20-21-33.872.png VRChat_1920x1080_2018-12-09_17-27-55.090.png VRChat_1920x1080_2018-12-09_17-01-15.668.png